Con los ojos de mi Padre
by Realhunter
Summary: ...Un recuerdo necesario, un lugar especial, y una promesa irrenunciable...


_**CON LOS OJOS DE MI PADRE**_

Por

RealHunter

Disclaimer: Robotech y Macross, sus personajes y argumento, son exclusiva propiedad de sus respectivos licenciatarios. Esta historia no tiene intención alguna de vulnerar esos derechos, sino solo proporcionar un sano rato de esparcimiento.

* * *

"_**Perfer et obdura; Dolor hic tibi proderit obim"**_

(Se paciente y duro; Este dolor te va a servir un día – Ovidio)

La pequeña banderola con la enseña del nuevo gobierno de la Tierra Unida decoraba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista los cuidados prados de aquel sitio de recordación. Hundidas con precisión militar a un paso exacto de las lápidas esculpidas en la piadosa tierra consagrada al descanso de tantos hombres y mujeres valientes y arrojados que a lo largo de años y tres conflictos interestelares casi ininterrumpidos que habían sacudido a una tierra aparentemente inocente de las maquinarias estelares que gobernaban las decisiones de aquel sector del cosmos infinito, ondeaban con suave y languideciente fuerza a los rayos de aquel sol primaveral de la tarde a las orillas del Lago Gloval. Frente a una de las tumbas de aquel patio, una figura encorvada parecía sostener una muy privada y personal conversación aquella tarde particular "_Hola, Viejo… Bien, aquí me tienes otra vez, y esta vez para reparar errores, y como supones, para darte la razón…_" Dejando la postura encorvada, se sentó en el cuidado césped, sin quitar la vista de la lápida. "_Cuando siendo pequeño te pregunté el porqué habías hecho lo que hiciste cuando empezó la guerra, tú me contestaste que fue un imperativo de los tiempos que corrían… Yo no te entendí entonces…_" agachó la cabeza estremecido "_Yo siempre pensé que aquello había sido una salida fácil, que en verdad no te importaba… Que simplemente quisiste cama y comida gratis… Eso, hasta que Mamá, sin saber si a mis quince años iba yo a entender lo que me decía, me contó la verdad…_"

"_Ahí supe del abuelo Fred, y de su batalla sin descanso entre él, su taxi y la ciudad para llevar el pan a su mesa y a su familia… De cómo de aquella batalla terrible y aquel despegue apocalíptico solo sobrevivieron tú y él… de cómo no hubo ni siquiera una tumba para llorar como hubiera sido lo natural a la abuela y a mis otros dos tíos a los que nunca conocí salvo en tus recuerdos… De cómo casi la mitad de los amigos de tu manzana que compartían contigo colegio y juegos no volviste a verlos más…" Hizo una pausa forzado por sus lágrimas, secándoselas lo más discretamente que podía "Y como finalmente no pudiste sino defender aquello que te quedaba de la mejor forma que podías. Por tu estatura no servías sino para subalterno, pues por más que quisieras tus pies no tocaban los pedales de comando de un Varitech…_" una suave sonrisa asomó a sus labios "_Quizás fue la suerte o el destino… Pero que aquel tipo moreno y con facha de bandido mexicano te sugiriera probar suerte con los Tigres de la Cubierta del Prometheus cambió tu vida… Y para siempre…_"

Ya más relajado, se puso de pie "_Ahí comenzó realmente tu vida… Perdiste amigos, es cierto, pero conociste a mamá, y no te importó que fuera oficial porque la amabas y persististe hasta el final, como sé que ella aún hoy lo hace con todas sus fuerzas aunque ya no estés aquí con nosotros… Conociste al Jefe, que aún hoy viejo y achacoso sigue pendiente de sus hombres como lo hizo contigo desde el primer día que saliste de los turnos de entrenamiento para pasar al Uno bajo su mando… Cuando descubriste que aquel mexicano suspicaz era su segundo al mando de la división…_" Estirando el brazo dejó una brillante insignia sobre la pulcra y blanca lápida " _Y porque hiciste el mejor trabajo y llevaste a cabo la mejor misión de tu vida, que fue amar a Mamá y a mí pese a todos mis problemas y rebeldías, confiando en que algún día yo entendería, es que ahora dejó esto para ti, papá… Tu hijo se dejó de rebeldías y comprendió finalmente que lo mejor que podía hacer con su vida era poner a salvo a los que amaba y a su memoria…_"

-Coronel Wilkins, Señor…

La figura se volteó hacia el sitio desde donde provenía la voz

-Cabo…

-Me pidió que le informara cualquier cambio en la situación… La misión Andrómeda esta a T menos 72 horas Zulu… Y la Almirante Hayes requiere su presencia…

-Déme unos segundos aquí, Cabo, nos vamos enseguida…

"_Ya lo ves, viejo… Tu hijo se dejó de tonterías y entró al único sitio donde no sabía que podía ser tan valorado como tú me valoraste toda tu vida… Hasta siempre, papá… Tu recuerdo va conmigo donde quiera que yo esté… porque soy tu memoria, tu esfuerzo y tu legado… Deséame un buen viaje…_"

Se estiró bruscamente la guerrera, que hizo relampaguear en un brillo fugaz las insignias de las fuerzas espaciales de la Tierra Unida, y con gesto trémulo, el Coronel Stewart Wilkins Finney hizo un último saludo velando el descanso de su padre. Agachándose nuevamente, pasó sus dedos por los firmes relieves esculpidos de la lápida…

**MCC EDWARD D. WILKINS (RDFN)**

**1990-2065**

"**SIC ITUR AD ASTRA"**

**FLIGHT DECK DIVISION**

**CVS-101 PROMETHEUS**

Abandonaba el Cementerio Militar de Nueva Macross, con paso presuroso y atingente a la gravedad de la misión que le esperaba… Pero con el firme convencimiento que la memoria de sus seres queridos le acompañaría para siempre "_Tal como me lo dijiste, Viejo… Ya no puedo andar como antes, pero en cada cosa que hagas, y cual sea el lugar a donde vayas, veré el mundo a través de tus ojos…_" Con un brusco sobresalto, el Jeep salió de los terrenos del cementerio militar rumbo a la Base Aeroespacial…

* * *

El día ocho de julio de 2009, partió desde este mundo hacia la eternidad una de las personas que yo más amo, amé y amaré por siempre en mi vida: Mi Padre. Aquel que me legó el gusto y la pasión por la lectura, el amor por las frases escritas en todos los idiomas y de todas las denominaciones, y el amor por el saber de los libros que en su vida de trabajo y amor por su familia le abrió puertas que por sus responsabilidades le impidieron acceder a una educación formal. Honro aquí su memoria y su recuerdo de la única forma que sé y me permite canalizar un poco el dolor de la perdida: Haciendo lo que siempre me animó a hacer, y a no desmayar en mi intento de relatar algo y ver mas allá de la realidad hacia la imaginación... a ver un nuevo mundo a través de sus ojos...

Hasta siempre, Papá...

RealHunter


End file.
